Mogi  Tetsuma ?
by Sarfase
Summary: Menurut Misa, Mogi sama Tetsuma mirip... benarkah? kalo menurut author sih lumayan mirip... my first xover silakan rnr!


Xover pertama xD

langsung aja ya

Title : **Mogi = Tetsuma ?**

Summary : Menurut Misa, Mogi sama Tetsuma mirip... benarkah?

Rated : K

Genre : Humor jayus

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 punya Yuusuke Murata sama Riichiro Inagaki, tapi kalau Deat Note punyanya Takeshi Obata sama Tsugumi Ohba.

Warning : OOC, AU, gajelas, jayus

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Misa sama Mogi nonton Christmas Bowl pas natalan (ya iyalah namanya 'christmas' gitu!) Misa nyamar jadi anak lain, pakai wig sama pakai kacamata biar nggak dirubung fans. Bisa bahaya kalau identitas Misa ketahuan.

"Eh, eh, Mocchi tau tim Seibu Wild Gunmans gak?" tanya Misa.

"Gak tau. Emang kenapa?"

"Di situ ada pemain yang mirip sama Mocchi, lho"

"Oh ya? Masa?"

"Iya, bener!"

Mogi diem bentar. "Namanya siapa? ganteng nggak?"

"Namanya kalau nggak salah Jo Tetsuma." Kata Misa sambil nginget-inget. "Kalau gantengnya sih... masih gantengan Mocchi lah!"

"Makasih ya,"

"sama-sama."

Habis itu nggak lama kemudian datang rombongan (yang penampilannya mirip kayak) koboi. Kata Misa, orang-orang itu adalah orang-orang Seibu Wild Gunmans.

"Terus, yang Tetsuma mana?" tanya Mogi penasaran.

"Hahaha Mogi penasaran ya? Yaudah Misa cariin, ya!"

Habis itu, Misa pergi nyamperin Seibu Wild Gunmans.

"Eh, permisi... di antara kalian yang namanya Tetsuma mana, ya?" tanya Misa.

"Oooh... Tetsuma, ya? Dia lagi ada di toilet." Kata cowok yang badannya pendek yang rambutnya putih yang pake jaket yang penampilannya steilisy.

"Ealah gitu toh... yaudah, makasih, ya!" habis itu Misa balik lagi ke Mogi.

"Katanya Tetsuma lagi ada di toilet. Mau nungguin?" tawar Misa.

"Nungguin siapa?" tanya Mogi gak nyambung.

"Nunggu Tetsuma lah! Siapa lagi?"

"Nggak usah, deh."

"Lhooo... katanya tadi Mogi penasaran... kok sekarang malah nggak mau?"

"habis ntar kita ketinggalan nonton Xmas Bowl, lagi."

"Yaudah kalau gitu Misa aja yang nungguin." Kata Misa sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Hah? Oi, Misa!" maunya Mogi ngejar tapi karena kelebihan bobot makannya jadi susah lari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena Misa cewek jadinya Misa nungguin Tetsuma di luar kamar mandi cowok. Gak mungkin lah Misa nyelonong masuk.

"Ayo dong, aku pengen Mocchi liat Tetsuma! Biar kerasa gitu miripnya... siapa tahu kembar! Hahaha!"

Karena kelamaan nunggu, Misa jadi kebelet pipis. Dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi cewek buat pipis. Terus pas di wastafel, kebetulan nggak ada siapa-siapa, akhirnya Misa betulin wignya yang agak mencong.

Misa ngelepas wignya, terus kacamatanya juga dilepas. "Misa nggak suka nyamar!" kata Misa agak kesel. Habis itu, Misa pake lagi wig sama kacamatanya. Habis itu dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Jeng jeng jeng! Pas Misa keluar kamar mandi, Tetsuma juga keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eh, Mocchi, ya?" tanya Misa. Karena Misa pakai kacamata min 5, (Wow gak kurang min nih?) Misa jadi nggak bisa liat muka orang dengan jelas. "Mocchi baik deh nungguin Misa waktu Misa keluar dari kamar mandi!" kata Misa sambil meluk-meluk lengannya Tetsuma. Langsung aja si Tetsuma saliting.

"Eh... err... anda siapa?"

"Aduh, Mocchi! Candaanmu yang pura-pura gak kenal itu udah ketinggalan jaman!" kata Misa sambil menggandeng Tetsuma yang ia anggap Mogi. "Ayo cepet cari Tetsuma! Aku pengen Mogi liat Tetsuma!"

'Hah? Tetsuma kan aku? halah, aku jadi bingung!' kataTetsuma dalam hati.

Habis itu, Misa ketemu sama Mogi yang 'asli'. Tapi Moginya disangkaain Tetsuma.

"Misa-Misa! Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Mogi Asli cemas.

"Eh? Kok Tetsuma bisa tau kalau aku Misa?" kata Misa bingung. "Aku 'kan udah nyamar!"

"Hah? Tetsuma?" Mogi lalu ngelirikin cowok yang digandeng Misa. "Eh, Misa-Misa, siapa itu?"

"Oh ini? ini manajerku, Mocchi, eh, Mogi!" kata Misa memperkenalkan.

'eh kok kebalik-balik gini sih? haduh bikin pusing!' pikir Mogi sama Tetsuma, dalam hati namun kompak.

"Misa-Misa, coba deh buka kacamatamu!" kata Mogi Asli. Mogi Gadungan a.k.a. Tetsuma ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

Dibukalah kacamata Misa... jeng jene jeng!

Hea, Misa baru sadar kalau Mogi dianggep Tetsuma, Tetsuma dianggep Mogi.

"Aduh! Misa salah orang! Maap ya Tetsuma-san! Anda boleh balik ke orang-orang Seibu deh!"

Tetsuma cuman ngangguk habis itu balik ke tempatnya.

"Nah... mirip 'kan?" kata Misa.

"Iya, mirip." Mogi setuju. "Tapi masih gantengan aku."

"Iya, masih gantengan Mocchi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END **:D xD

gimana? pendek ya?

kalo menurutku sih Tetsuma saa Mogi emang mirip cuman Mogi lebi ganteng. kalau Tetsuma lebih *uhuk* imut.

uah kan bacanya? mind to review? :3


End file.
